The Dare
by PansyMalfoy07
Summary: This is a story of a dare that brought two completly different people together, a story of James Potter and Lily Evans. Please R&R! CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. I Dare You To

*disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, J.k. Rowling does, but I made up the idea  
  
Chapter 1- The Dare  
  
"How many times must I tell you James? I would rather be seen with the giant squid instead of you!" said Lily Evans. They were in Potions class and Lily Evans and James Potter were paired together to create today's assignment. James was obviously flirting with Lily making it obvious that he liked her.   
  
"You wouldn't touch the giant squid even if I dared you to!!!" said James. Lily dropped her jaw in shock that he thought she was serious, but she would never back out of a dare, said," You're on! Today after lunch we are going down to the lake and I will go and touch the giant squid!"  
  
"James and Lily are disrupting my learning Professor!!" yelled the young Severus Snape.  
  
The professor quickly shut them up by saying," You two better get working on your potion, not your lovelife!"   
  
"Yeah James, quit working on your love life, not that you had one to start with anyway!" replied his best friend Sirius Black from behind them. Then James gave him a 'not-helping' look then went back to brewing his potion.   
  
Then the professor announced the end of class and the students brought their potion samples to the front and walked out of the dungeons. "Time for lunch Evans! And then the dare!" 


	2. Second Thoughts

Chapter 2- Second thoughts  
  
"Oh god! What did I get myself into?!" thought Lily to herself as her and the other Gryffindors were leaving potions class, "Now I have to humiliate myself just to prove I wouldn't be seen with James Potter!"  
  
Seeing as how Lily was very smart, she seemed to be forgetting the fact that if you get too close to the giant squid it may grab you, and could kill you.  
  
At lunch Lily could not eat a normal sized meal, but instead just little bites of various things. Even though she was nervous, she would never back down from a dare, especially one from James Potter.  
  
Then, down from the other side of the Gryffindor table, James hollered, "Ready Evans?" 


	3. The Touch

*I still don't own anything but the story.  
  
Chapter 3-  
  
"You bet your ass Potter!" Lily exclaimed not wanting to ever show her nervousness.  
  
As her and the marauders headed down to the lake nobody spoke except for James and his annoying humming.  
  
"Ok Evans, there's the squid, go touch it!" said James as they arrived on the shore of the lake. The squid was not far into the lake, but was about knee-length. Lily took off her robes revealing a shirt and slacks and walked out into the lake. She was watching the squid, it looked as though it was asleep on top of the water. She then began to run though the water and came to the side of the giant squid, quietly approaching it. She then turned around to make sure the guys were watching, and they were, then she laid her hand upon the squid for a few seconds, then turned back around to the guys with 2 thumbs-up.  
  
Then suddenly Lily went flying into the air screaming! The giant squid had awoken by her touch and grabbed her. James was busily talking to Remus and Peter, then Sirius interrupted, "Uh, I think you're in trouble now!" James quickly turned around to face the screams.  
  
"What should we do?" asked James.  
  
"What do you mean we?! This was your idea, so it is your fault!" said Peter.  
  
"Get a clue already James! Be the prince charming and rescue her!" yelled Sirius.  
  
"Rightio then…." slowly said James as he removed his robes and headed out into the water. He approached the squid and was trying to stun it but he couldn't concentrate with Lily screaming for help the whole time. He kept trying and trying to stun the squid and then for a split-second the world looked as if it had stopped. Lily stopped screaming and he ran over to the squid, climbed up on it towards Lily.  
  
"I am here to rescue you , so be grateful!" said James going over to Lily, helping her down from the tentacle holding her hostage.   
  
Lily was so appalled at the way James hurried to help her down, "I must say James, most the time you act like an idiot…..but at other times you can act like a gentle man."   
  
"That's right make your jokes, but I will take that as a compliment." said James ever so casually. Then they both walked up to the shore and headed back towards the castle; each looking at the other with looks of admiration…. 


	4. Q & A

Chapter 4- Q & A  
  
The rest of the day Lily seemed rather shaky. It was obviously because of being picked up by the giant squid and, even possibly, her newfound attraction to James Potter.  
  
The next class they went to after lunch was rather awkward between Lily and all the marauders in fact. She was tending to distance herself from them on their way to Transfiguration. James could see what she was doing and thought it was a very inappropriate way to act towards someone who had just saved your life.  
  
"Ok class, quiet down!" said the very young Professor McGonnagall sternly as the arriving students sat at their desks, "Today we have two students absent since Gilderoy Lockhart was talking and walking backwards at the same time and hit a wall and now needs a 'nose job' I think he called it," Professor McGonnagall said as the class laughed, "Also Remus Lupin is missing again so this will require a changing of partners." Lily figured this was because it is a full moon tonight and left to go to that abandoned house near Hogsmeade, "So Mr. Potter could you please move next to Ms. Evans and we will begin our leason today in which we will be transfiguring….."  
  
Lily was not paying attention to the class since James was coming over towards her she cleared her stuff off that side of the table.   
  
"Can I talk to you?" James asked.  
  
"Sure, I guess."  
  
"Since the whole rather-be-seen-with-the-giant-squid-than-you thing didn't work out, do you think you can now be seen with me?" James asked her, but not like any other way he had previously asked her out, this time it seemd like he meant it. Lily's mind raced. She didn't know whether to stick to her reputation of being against the marauders or to listen to the little voice inside her head that said, "He did save your life and plus he has a great ass!"  
  
So then she said to him, "Yes I will," she had decided to give him a chance since she had shot him down so many times before, but he still tried to win her heart and he had finally done it.  
  
As soon as she said this James appeared at their side, "What James actually got the girl of his dreams!?"  
  
"I was the girl of your dreams?" Lily asked sounding surprised.  
  
"Well yeah…" James said blushing, "You still are." The whole class was now staring at them.  
  
"That is very sweet Mr. Potter but it has nothing to do with Transfiguration." Professor McGonnagall said as the class then went back to work. 


End file.
